firesyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Nightingle
Commander Francis William Nightingle is a Solarian officer serving with the Solarian Federation Space Command Authority. The highlight of his career was centered around his time in the SFSCA and as a delegate in the Solarian Federation High Command. Early Life Francis William Nightingle in the city of Christchurch, New Zealand on May 10th, 1989 to parents Oliver and Margaret Nightingle. He was the sole child in the family and was seperated from his family at an early age as part of the experimental Militarized Youth Project. Education within the Sol Star Academy Given a choice after completing 3 years of MYP training at Sol Star Academy, Francis elected to join the Flight Operations Division for advanced training in 2003. His first assignment was to MIR-70 “Badgers” Tactical Air Squadron under the command of Lieutenant Major Commander Sarah Janet “Niner” Wildgirl. After an internal dispute within the squadron, he was removed from Badgers reassigned to the newly formed MIR-72 “Phantoms” Tactical Air Squadron under the command of Lieutenant Commander Damien Winslett, who became his mentor and one of his very few friends. In 2006 he was promoted to Squadron Leader after Winslett graduated and was given the rank Lieutenant Major Commander. Both he and his executive officer Lieutenant Commander Hobson Charles “Battleship” Johnston worked hard to increase the Phantoms’ standing in the squadron rankings and were rewarded when the Phantoms placed second in the list, after their adversary, the Badgers. Career By 2008 Francis graduated from Sol Star Academy as a gunship pilot and his first combat assignment was to the front-line MIR-89 “Ninjas” Tactical Air Squadron. He flew multiple fire missions including the Battle of Frost Edge V. At the recommendation of his squadron leader, he was transferred to the Solarian Special Intelligence Detachment’s air wing, flying on behalf of the SSID on black ops missions. In 2010, one of his close friends from his academy days, fellow SSID pilot Major Avelina “SAM” Hayashi was presumed killed in a mission with him after he was ordered to open fire on an area which the downed pilot was believed to be fleeing from. This left his emotionally scarred and he left the SSID, transferring to the Baniea Expeditionary Force on Neptune, intending to lead a quiet life there. He was given battlefield promotion to Wing Commander at the Battle of Crystal Hills during the Deadwood Conspiracy of October 2012 and played a vital role in stemming the rebels’ advance. At the re-election after the crisis, he was elected by his echelon as a delegate in the Solarian Federation High Command and promoted to Commander. During the 2012 Christmas Apocalypse, he successfully rallied the Solarian 6th Brigade and Sandstormer forces to defend Venus against the Galaxian onslaught. He went on to coordinate and participate in the liberation of New Soltapia and the strike mission against the Galaxian jump gate at Alpha Centauri Beta with Commander David Oracle as part of Task Force 627. He's a also one of the most highly decorated officers and was awarded the J's Medallion of the Solarian Federation twice, a feat never accomplished by anyone before or since him. His weapon is a heavily customized ASC AEGIS VI RaDPoW. Relationships Francis had very little experience with romantic relationships, but he did mention that he had grown fond of fellow pilot Kathyl Wardiaz Coxand during the time the two are studying in the Sol Star Academy. Hints have also been given at a possible on and off relationship with Aveline Hayashi during their time in the SSID air wing. He was reunited with Kathyl years later when they were both assigned to the Baniea Expeditionary Force. They began dating soon after and maintained their relationship throughout the threat of The Atlantican Resurgence and the Second Sol Crisis. They were married in 2016 and had a daughter, Merian Coxand Nightingle. Given his quiet and rather gruff personality, Francis had very few true friends, one of them being David Oracle whom he met during their academy days. He was also friends with LeZorra Loon Knight, the owner of Crazy Loon’s and Huang Wenching, the Sandstormer Scorpion Force operative. Alternate Timeline Escape From Dark Moon Island Timeline In the timeline of the spinoff short story Escape From Dark Moon Island, Lieutenant Francis Nightingle was a U.S. Navy officer from the destroyer U.S.S. Daring which was wrecked on the coast of Dark Moon Island. Lt. Nightingle was also married to Lt. Kathyl Coxand. At the conclusion of the story, Lt. Nightingle sacrified himself to destroy the Vortex created by the Nord to stop the aliens from crossing over to Earth. Category:Characters Category:Nightingle Family